Manta el taxista
by angekila
Summary: Manta en busca de su libertad se va de su casa. Como sustento diario tiene un taxi y montado en ese vehículo de cuatro llantas le ocurrirán muchas cosas dignas de ser contadas. ¿Quieres saber qué cosas le pasan al enano cabezón? ¡Adelante! :D AU. OoC. IC. etc...
1. Chapter 1

Shaman King no me pertenece :(

Este cap tiene contenido sexual, no al 100 por ciento, pero lo tiene, así que no respondo xD. Disfruten.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**...**

Otra estúpida noche. Mi taxi y yo. Otra maldita noche llena de torturas en la horrible Tokio, detesto mi vida. ¿El heredero de las familias más prestigiosas de Japón manejando un taxi para sobrevivir? Si me contaran eso tampoco lo creería, pero lastimosamente es cierto. Mi nombre es Manta Oyamada y mi jornada laboral empezaba a las 20:00.

¿Qué ocurrió? Me harté de mi vida. No soportaba las reuniones ni los trajes elegantes, los acosos constantes de la prensa y mucho menos las mujeres interesadas que andaban tras de mí como perro faldero. Quise ser libre y mi padre se encargó de dejarme en la ruina antes de gritarle que me largaba de la casa para nunca más volver. Con el dinero que ahorré durante mi vida y alcancé a retirar de mis cuentas bancarias, renté un departamento de soltero en el centro, necesitaba algo barato y medianamente cómodo, no tuve más opción.

Para mi fortuna el taxi era mío, pero tuve que administrar mi tiempo. Por las noches lo manejaba, por las mañanas dormía y en las tardes trabajaba como mesero en una cafetería. Me quejaba de mi situación actual todos los días pero, prefiero esto que mi antigua vida.

Como siempre me detengo frente a la discoteca más concurrida de Tokio. Es mi mayor fuente de ingreso y no tarda mucho cuando una chica peli-rosa, alta, maquillada, bien vestida y perfumada se montaba al vehículo.

¿Sexo? Era obvio que hace bastante no tenía, mi antigua novia era la hija de un embajador, caprichosa y consentida. Cuando empezamos a salir me dejó muy en claro que nada de sexo hasta el matrimonio; accedí, estaba muy enamorado o como diría mi hermana "_Estás embobado, hermanito" _Nunca soporté a esa niña. Claramente esa **sentencia** no duró mucho, pasados 3 meses Lily ya estaba metida en mi cuarto, semidesnuda y muy decidida, lo que hicimos creo que ya lo suponen. Duramos un año y, al mes siguiente ya estaba casada —perra—. Han pasado tres años desde entonces y no he vuelto a tener novia y pagar por sexo nunca ha sido de mi interés, hasta ahora.

—Señorita —dije en un intento por llamar su atención pues estaba demasiado distraída— ¿A dónde vamos? —llevaba cerca de 10 minutos manejando en círculos. No supe el momento exacto, solo me percaté que la chica estaba besando mi cuello.

—Verás… —Era obvio que no se sabía mi nombre, tomó la tarjeta de identificación que colgaba del vidrio retrovisor y se quedó viéndola— Manta, creo que es demasiado obvia mi profesión.

Estaba nervioso y asustado, estaba necesitado de _afecto_ y esta tipa en palabras sencillas y vulgares me estaba **«**ofreciendo**»** sus servicios, fingí hacerme el estúpido y volví a preguntar —¿A dónde vamos? —La escuché suspirar en mi oído.

—¿Te gusta hacerte el difícil? Ningún hombre me rechazaría.

—¿Está insinuando qué no soy hombre? —El comentario me ofendió bastante y al parecer ese era el objetivo de la chica pues vi cómo sonreía levemente, se acomodó en el asiento de atrás, abrió su bolso, sacó una tarjeta y me la ofreció. Supe que su nombre era Tamao y que era una dama de compañía y una de las caras, pues inclusive el precio estaba en la tarjeta.

—Si el cliente quiere sexo, no me niego —El tono de su voz había cambiado, su mirada se volvía lujuriosa y de nuevo la escuchaba respirar en mi oreja— Aquí entre los dos Manta, soy ninfómana y necesito atención con urgencia.

Frené con brusquedad —Tengo el 10% de lo que está cobrando ¿Lo toma o lo deja? —Estaba loco, claramente, además lo que estaba entre mis piernas empezaba a tener vida propia.

—No le iba a cobrar, pero cualquier dinero extra no le viene mal a nadie, cruzando la esquina hay un motel.

Puse el motor en marcha y el acelerador a fondo.

Pagué la habitación, entramos y sin esperar más me lancé sobre ella. Estaba desesperado, la desvestí en instantes y ella hizo lo mismo, pero una duda atacó mi mente —Oye… Tamao ¿Qué hacías antes de ser lo que eres ahora? —Sonó como trabalenguas.

Sacó un preservativo del bolso y lo destapó con sus dientes —Trabajaba en un banco.

Sonaba demasiado apurada —¿En qué banco?— Algo dentro de mí empezaba a sospechar de esta extraña mujer.

—Me gustabas más cuando no hacías tantas preguntas —Se abalanzó sobre mí y me puso el condón— ¿estás listo?

Mi cabeza decía no pero el resto de mi cuerpo ansiaba el contacto —¿En qué banco? —Volví a preguntar— Visité muchos por mi antiguo trabajo y no recuerdo tu cara—. Me siguió acariciando y me besó.

—Es natural, las cirugías ayudaron bastante.

Se acomodó sobre la punta de mi miembro —¿Qué cirugías? —Mi voz no era de excitación, era de miedo. Y luego gemí cuando el contacto entre nuestros órganos sexuales fue inminente.

—Las del cambio de sexo.

Uno, dos tres, diez, treinta, mil…

—¿Q-qué dijiste? —Había escuchado bien ¿cambio de sexo?

—¿Eres sordo? —Tamao seguía haciendo todo el trabajo, cabalgando sobre mi pene erecto— Me he hecho más de veinte cirugías, y ahora soy una mujer hermosa ¿no te parece? —Y atacó mis labios.

Dos mil, ocho mil, un millón…

—¿Eres hombre? —Pude pronunciar entre besos.

—En estos momentos, soy más mujer que hombre —se volteó quedando en cuatro— anda, cógeme por atrás.

Asustado cogí mis cosas, me vestí y dejé el dinero sobre la cama.

—Espero no verte nunca más Juan, Roberto o como sea que te llames.

Y corrí hasta mi taxi jurando que nunca más pagaría por sexo.

**…**

N/a: Gente hermosa del fanfiction, aquí está el primer capitulillo de este fic dedicado 100% al enano cabezón.

Como ya notaron, no esperen mucho IC, pero sí mucho humor (o eso espero D: )

Espero saber qué piensan de esta loca historia :D Si les gusta escríbanme y si no les gusta, también:3 Cabe aclarar que estos cortos no tienen continuidad.

Éxitos n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Shaman King no me pertenece.

Aviso: Horo x Ren.

Dedicación especial a Mel.

* * *

**2\. SALIR DEL CLOSET.**

'_Parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando_

_Parece que va a llover, ¡ay mamá me estoy mojando!'_

Indignado por tan estúpida canción cambié la emisora. Era obvio que llovía y no necesitaba de la 'alegre' música nocturna para confirmarlo. Era de esas noches eternas y jodidamente agotadoras en las que había gastado gasolina en vano.

Las personas preferían llamar a las empresas de taxis para tener un servicio puerta a puerta 'seguro y confiable'

Seguro y confiable mis bolas.

Puse rumbo hacia mi asqueroso hogar completamente desanimado y con unas ganas absurdamente gigantescas de querer dormir.

Doblé la esquina y pude divisar a un hombre bajo un enorme paraguas; llevado por mi inmensa curiosidad, desaceleré el taxi hasta quedar frente a ese extraño sujeto y mi boca se abrió monumentalmente al notar que era un famoso, pero no cualquier famoso.

—¡Por el amor a mi madre! ¡Eres Ren Tao!

El aludido volteó hacia mi taxi y quise que me tragara la tierra: el condenado había escuchado mi grito de 'fan enamorada' y me quedé quieto en mi lugar haciendo que al auto se apagara.

Uno, dos, tres, cuarenta, mil. Cuando volví a ser yo vi que el Tao estaba en los puestos traseros de mi taxi.

—Supongo que está libre ¿no?

Me limité a asentir, ¿qué más daba? ¡Tenía un famoso en mi maldito taxi!

—¿Por qué no arranca?

Genial Manta, se te olvidó encender el taxi.

Al cuarto intento las cuatro llantas se pusieron en movimiento. Estaba sudando y con los nervios a tope ¿qué hacía el actor/modelo/cantante/presentador/millonario Ren Tao por esta zona?

—Se-señor Tao —suspiré— ¿a dónde lo llevo?

—Dé vueltas a la redonda, yo le diré cuando tiene que detenerse.

Lo único que me faltaba para rematar mi día de mierda era esto, ¿qué tal si el chino me iba a mantener dando vueltas por horas? Igual tenía que resignarme y seguir órdenes, quizá, solo quizá, sacaría provecho de la situación y podría recuperar el dinero de la gasolina gastada o al menos una parte.

Avanzaba cuatro cuadras, cruzaba, recorría dos cuadras más, y volvía a cruzar. Ya casi sentía que podía hacer la ruta con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, la lluvia seguía siendo la protagonista de la noche.

Vi por mi espejo retrovisor al Tao con la mandíbula tensa y con una expresión de preocupación, era obvio que esperaba por alguien, pero ¿a quién?

Diez vueltas más y casi caía dormido sobre el volante, mi reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana.

—¡Estúpidos famosos! Se creen los dueños del mundo.

—¿Dijo algo? —Escuché la voz del chino a mis espaldas.

—Nada —me maldije interiormente— dije que la lluvia está más fuerte que hace un rato.

Era obvio que el chino quería matarme.

Quince minutos más y las facciones de preocupación pasaron a ser facciones de sorpresa.

—¡Deténgase! —Me ordenó— acérquese a esa persona.

¿Al fin qué, animal? ¿Me detenía o avanzaba?, esos famosos y sus mentes coherentes. Esta vez fue una absoluta bendición que mi boca se quedara cerrada.

Desaceleré mi carro frente a una persona con gabardina y bufanda. La puerta trasera se abrió y la voz del chino ocupó mi atención.

—Móntate al auto, tenemos que hablar.

La persona seguía de pie sin moverse.

—Horo, por favor, hablemos.

La persona misteriosa se hacía llamar 'Horo' y algo en la historia me empezaba a incomodar.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando 'Horo' había entrado a mi vehículo totalmente empapado, ¡Genial! Ahora tenía que lavar los asientos.

Se liberó de la bufanda y por mi espejo pude ver el rostro de la persona extraña y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al distinguir la figura.

—¡Usui!

Mis pasajeros voltearon su vista al frente y empecé a sudar nervioso.

—Escucha, enano —por supuesto, era el chino— ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

Tragué seco y asentí.

Horo-Horo Usui era modelo y fotógrafo. El amor platónico de mi hermana y por eso lo había reconocido. ¿Qué estarían tramando estos dos?

—¿Podemos confiar en este sujeto, Ren?

Se le escuchaba agitado, y era entendible, afuera debía estar haciendo un frío de los mil demonios y entonces vi que el Tao se sacaba su abrigo y se lo pasaba por los hombros. Okeeeey, algo extraño estaba pasando.

—Todo fue una trampa de mi representante, no voy a casarme.

Y yo me sentía como en el cine en asientos preferenciales; solo me faltaban las palomitas y mi vaso rebosante de gaseosa.

—Pues que mal, ya todo Asia sabe que el galán Ren Tao se casará con una modelo.

El Usui hablaba ¿celoso?

—Horo, créeme, no tengo nada con ella —el chino le acarició la mejilla— ¡mírame!

¡Aaaaay! Por amor a Odín, Ra, Jesús, Zeus, Tucancamón, ¿estos tipos son gays?

El fotógrafo había rechazado la caricia.

—No puedo creerte Ren, yo mismo tomé las fotos, mañana serás primera plana en todos los diarios.

Era una broma ¿verdad? Estos dos tenían algo y no era simplemente amistad, se les notaba en los gestos.

El chino bufó agotado.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

—Hacer público lo nuestro

Mi respiración se agitó y mis latidos iban más rápido _'lo nuestro' 'lo nuestro' 'lo nuestro'_

—No puedo hacer eso, no botaré a la mierda mi carrera por uno de tus caprichos.

—Ey, enano —me llamó el Usui— detenga el auto, me bajo aquí.

Enano, enano, enano ¿¡alguien puede tratarme con respeto!? En verdad quería obedecer al tipo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, el chino me mandaba a matar.

Entre la espada y la pared.

—¡Ey! ¿No me escuchó? ¡Deténgase!

—No te hará caso, Horokeu.

Yo quería que un terremoto abriera la tierra y me tragara con todo y taxi.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Secuestrarme? —El japonés contra el chino— Maldición ¡Responde, Tao!

—Pretendo estar contigo —admitió sonrojado y estoy seguro que ese 'estar' había sonado demasiado sugerente— HoroHoro, dame tiempo.

Y ahí estaba yo manejando el taxi, bajo la lluvia y con el tanque de gasolina pitando reserva: presenciando un beso.

Un beso…

Se estaban besando…

¡Momento! Frené bruscamente

—¿Qué te pasa? —Esta vez el Usui tomaba la palabra.

Yo estaba estático con las manos fijas al volante y aún con el pie con el freno a fondo.

—¿Nunca has visto a dos hombres besándose?

Recordé mi encuentro con Tamao y el sudor empezó a hacerse presente.

—¡Responde enano cabezón! —Nunca odié tanto a los chinos como ahora.

—¡Claro que sí! Pe-pero, ¡ustedes son famosos! —Que excusa tan barata me había salido de la manga. El chino resopló y HoroHoro rodó los ojos— aunque si quieren mi opinión… deberían aceptarlo frente al mundo.

Seguí conduciendo sin rumbo, el trayecto estaba silencioso y eso incomodaba. Unos minutos después se bajaron en alguna calle.

Tiempo después yo estaba buscando un teléfono público porque me había quedado sin gasolina.

.

.

.

Me levanté de la cama para prepararme un café cuando tocaron a la puerta, abrí y lo único que había era una dotación de leche, en la nota 'tienes que crecer, enano. Gracias'

Entré la caja con mucha desconfianza y encendí el televisor

'_El exitoso empresario y galán de televisión, Ren Tao, hizo pública su homosexualidad. Se cree que su pareja sería el fotógrafo y modelo Horokeu Usui' _

Mi reacción fue obvia: escupí el café, tropecé con la mesa y casi me da un paro cardíaco. Tomé la nota y supe de inmediato quién me había dejado el recado. Estúpido chino.

…

**Jelou amiguiz :3 ¿cómo les va la vida? ¿cómo va esa navidad? Aquí les traigo una tontería más xD, este fic en sí es para eso, para explotarme escribiendo incoherencias jajaja. Espero que me dejen su opinión que sin duda será muy valorada. Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron review en el cap anterior. Chauchis.**

**Si alguien de aquí sigue 'El heredero' esta semana se viene actualización, así que atentos n_n.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shaman King no me pertenece.

3\. Fantasmas.

Nunca me he detenido a pensar qué hay después de la muerte. Si los fantasmas existen o no, poco me importa; solo tengo claro que si alguna vez muero y mi alma tiene que permanecer aún este mundo, no sé cómo, pero buscaría la forma de suicidarme.

Oh, el drama.

Volviendo a mi taxi, son casi las 2 de la mañana. Es hora de ir a esa estúpida discoteca y esperar. Sí, así de aburrida es mi vida. Igual y como ya les dije, prefiero a esto que volver a las corbatas y reuniones. Ustedes no imaginan la libertad que adquirí cuando salí de casa, y esa no la cambio ni por todos los millones que tenía en mi antigua cuenta bancaria.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, unos cuantos miles no me caerían para nada mal.

Estúpida pobreza.

Estacioné el vehículo en la zona permitida. Prendí la radio y saqué un libro de crucigramas. Era el cuarto del mes; incluso puedo jurar que ya había comprado esta edición, pero da igual, lo que sea para entretenerme.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un hombre alto, con gabardina blanca y un sombrero con una flor amarilla de lo más ridícula tocó una de las ventanas de los asientos de atrás. En medio de mi adormecimiento, le quité los seguros y él abrió la puerta. Mala idea, Pésima idea. Mátate, Manta.

Se quitó el sombrero y una horrible bufanda amarilla de la que nunca me percaté. Ese sujeto me daba miedo. Mucho miedo.

—Hola.

Hola tu madre, tipo raro.

—¿A dónde lo llevo?

—A las afueras. Allá está mi casa.

Díganle a mi madre que siempre odié sus pastas; a mi papá que ese bigote se le ve horrible y a mi hermana que deje de operarse las tetas. Ir a las afueras de la ciudad, era en pocas palabras un camino hacia la muerte. Desde la discoteca sería un poco más de una hora para llegar a esos límites imposibles de recorrer por cualquier mortal, pero ya el rubio —Sí, rubio, para completar— estaba sentado y sonriéndome y así, era prácticamente imposible que se bajara y que lo llevara otro taxi.

Hermosa madrugada de viernes.

¿Por qué odias mis trenes, Señor?

Puse música porque ese maldito silencio me estaba desesperando, y por alguna razón, hacía un frío de puta madre. Valga aclarar que mi auto no tiene calefacción ni mucho menos aire acondicionado, por lo que me toca adecuarme a lo que la madre naturaleza me imponga.

Pasamos por el parque principal y sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda.

—En este parque adopté a mi perro —Dijo el tipo que estaba a mis espaldas— un gran amigo.

—¿Qué ocurrió con él? —qué más daba, me aburría y la música de la emisora estaba del asco, además, si me hacía amigo del sujeto raro, tal vez, me asesinaría de una forma menos dolorosa.

—Lo asesinaron. Aún conservo sus huesos y su piel en uno de los cuartos de mi casa.

Historia perfecta para contarle a los niños antes de dormir.

—JAJAJAJAJA —Hijo de puta— es una broma —Suspiré— solo tengo sus huesos.

Que alguien me baje, por favor.

Avanzamos unos cuantos kilómetros más. Solo faltaba cruzar el puente que atravesaba el río, luego otros 15 minutos y llegaríamos al destino.

En la mitad del puente el muy cabrón retomó la palabra.

—Aquí me suicidé hace cinco años.

Respira, Oyamada. ¿Recuerdas cómo se respira, verdad? Anda, di que sí.

Empecé a transpirar por partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía que transpiraban. Me puse pálido y el frío era insoportable.

—Es otra broma, ¿verdad?

Sonrió.

Y yo sentí que en cualquier momento iba a morir.

—Por supuesto. Son bromas inocentes que les hago a mis amigos.

Amigos mis testículos.

Cuando salí del puente, suspiró.

—Fue hace dos años. Aún no encuentran mi cuerpo.

Gracias a dios ya casi se acaba esta pesadilla.

Un par de calles más, unas cuantas curvas por aquí, otras por allá y ya mi destino estaba escrito.

—¿Puede esperarme aquí? Tengo dinero adentro.

Ya qué, al menos no tenía intenciones de matarme. Lo vi entrar a su casa y saqué mi libro de crucigramas mientras esperaba.

Lo malo es que llevaba 10 minutos esperando y… no aparecía.

15 minutos.

Y la paciencia no es mi mejor amiga. Me bajé del taxi y tomé dirección hacia la puerta. Toqué un par de veces hasta que una mujer abrió. Otra rubia; tenía su traje de enfermera y el cabello recogido.

—Buenas noches —me saludó— ¿Necesita algo?

Necesito mi dinero, familia de locos.

—Un señor de blanco entró hace unos quince minutos, me debe una carrera de taxi.

—Yo vivo sola desde hace muchos meses.

Palidecí. ¿Hablaba en serio esa mujer?

—Mire, usted no entiende. Recogí a un sujeto y lo traje hasta acá; manejé por más de una hora.

La muy maldita ni se inmutaba.

—Le repito, vivo sola. Mi esposo murió hace años.

La p…

—¿¡Está jugando conmigo, verdad?! ¿¡Verdad?!

La rubia comenzó a llorar.

—Siga, le comprobaré que no miento.

Creo que a estas alturas ya todos saben que mi vida no la valoro mucho. Entré a esa casa desconocida. No era para nada moderna. Aún conservaba cosas muy del siglo pasado y de paso, la decoración era muy… rara.

—Fausto. Ese era el nombre de mi esposo —me señaló una foto en la pared, que, por mi baja estatura no alcanzaba a apreciar— se tiró del puente hace dos años. Aún su cuerpo está vagando por el río.

Empecé a sudar frío. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

El sujeto de la foto coincidía con el hombre del taxi. Tenía que huir. Ahora.

—¿Se le ofrece un té?

—No —Corrí hacia la puerta y juré nunca volver a este lugar.

.

.

.

Al otro día en la cafetería con mi mejor cara de sueño llevaba dos cafés a la mesa 8. Yo nunca tomaba los pedidos, solo me encargaba de llevarlos al lugar correspondiente. Y cuando a la dichosa mesa… ¡oh sorpresa! El sujeto y la mujer hablaban animosamente mientras comían las galletas de cortesía. Apenas me vieron quedaron sin habla, recogieron sus chaquetas y salieron de allí.

En la noche fui a esa maldita casa y como lo suponía, estaba en venta.

Malditos timadores.

* * *

¿Continuará?

N/A: ¿hola? :D

Sí, vivo, ¡aunque usted no lo crea! No sé si volveré, pero este es un regalillo y espero les guste. Cualquier insulto y/u ofensa es cariño.

QUE LOS ILUMINE LA ETERNA LUZ.


End file.
